


dexterous moves - markhyuck

by haeffies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Strangers to Lovers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeffies/pseuds/haeffies
Summary: it was not the kind personality made Donghyuck fall, it was the way Mark moves to the music.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	dexterous moves - markhyuck

Donghyuck strutted his way inside the flower shop, hands inside his pocket jeans. The workers greeted him which he had ignored and walked his way towards the counter to fetch what he had ordered early this day. He has been preparing for this day, his 3rd year anniversary with his boyfriend and he wanted it to be perfect, just like what his boyfriend deserves. 

He met his boyfriend during his freshman year in college, the guy... there's no word that's right to describe him. He was beyond perfect, and that is one of the thousands reasons why he loves him. The first time they met, it was during College days, everyone was busy including him because he participated in one of the competition, it was a dance competition against departments and that was when he met the love of his life, Mark Lee, the sophomore student in his department. 

Maybe it was love at first sight because the moment he saw the guy, he was completely smitten, like he was ready to give the world to the older and he was ready to reach the star just to give it to him but that was not all, because who wouldn't like the kind of beauty the guy possessed? Mark was one of the popular boys in school, his looks makes all the girls and even guys completely mesmerized by it, when he smile, his eyes sparkle like it holds the whole universe. When I say his eyes are beautiful, it's the truth, because not only you can see it's shape and color, but it makes you completely bewitched by those eyes and makes you stopped on your tracks just to stare at it, just like when you look at Medusa's eyes, one look and and you'll turn into a stone.

Mark's eyes were not the only attractive to him but also his personality. Yes, he was a kind of nerd and you will mostly see him in the library during his free time but he has a lot of friends, maybe it's because he has a great personality and everyone was just drawn to him. He helps everyone who needed help, stranger or not, he's always there to rescue. He's cheerful and makes a lot of jokes and that makes it easy to approach him. He tutors for free whenever he has a time, just call his name and he's always ready to help. It's not all that reason why Donghyuck is completely whipped for him, it is the way he dances. The moment he moves his body to the music, you will see a different Mark, he's confident and absolutely owning the platform. His moves are smooth, graceful, and yet voluptuous. It was really enticing, and Donghyuck couldn't help but to fall even more.

The rehearsals went for two months, and Donghyuck's feeling grow each day. During those two months, he can say that they became close. First week of rehearsals, he keeps slacking off, maybe it's because he's not used to being with people who is not close to him or maybe it was how serious Mark Lee get whenever he's the one who's in charge when the choreographer isn't present. He has this serious mien that really shows authority and he's also an adroit leader, he can handle everyone easily. 

Donghyuck spends extra time in the practice room to practice more and that is how Mark noticed him. Mark started to help Donghyuck to practice and showing him some moves that he has been lacking. That first week became two until became a month and until no one can break them apart anymore. They became so close, so close that you will mistake them as boyfriends, _oh how Donghyuck wish._

Their first hang out was when after the competition, they met up at the arcade and spent their entire day playing and bickering, the second was when they both decided to watch a movie. They spend all their time together in the school too, they study together, eat their lunch together and even during their free time, they are with each other. Everyone thought they are really in a relationship and even Donghyuck thinks they already have something. Then, the third hang out came. 

Donghyuck didn't know what to expect that day, all he knows is that, he's feeling something. He is nervous that something might happen. 

Mark brought him to an amusement park, the place was beautiful, there a lot of rides and the lights make it even more alive. The first ride they tried was the viking, they watched the people who were riding it and thought they are overreacting because it doesn't look like it was dangerous. Viking looks like a pirate ship, someone controls to swing the ship from slow until it kinda become fast and high. 

Donghyuck was shaking when they got in and Mark had to hold the hand of the younger just to make sure he was okay. The ship swung and the younger held Mark's hand tighter and Mark couldn't help but to laugh at Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck can feel his soul leaving his body when they reach the top and immediately swung back but he can't help but to notice how Mark held him and rub his thumb on the back of his hand as a reassurance, that he has someone with him and that it is Mark. 

After the ride, they tried a few rides again, bump cars, roller coaster, the love tunnel (which is not romantic at all because there are staff that disturbs them and give them shock in any way) and lastly, the ferris wheel. It is not a date if you don't ride that one. 

They got inside in a cubicle, sat in silence and just feeling each other's presence. Not until Mark broke the ice as he faked a cough. 

"Donghyuck." Mark calls the name of the younger, his voice deep and serious, not the usual chirpy voice. Donghyuck looks at the older, his smile slowly fades as he began to feel the intense atmosphere. 

"Yes?" Donghyuck replied, his breath hitching as nervousness came, rushing through his system. 

"I...." Mark bit his lips, his eyes looking anywhere but the younger. His eyes found the younger looking at him. "I like you." There, he finally said it. 

Donghyuck couldn't hide his excitement, he excitedly moved towards the older that causes him to stumble and fall to Mark which the older had catches him. Both of them giggled and shared their first sweet kiss. 

Donghyuck's eyes became watery as he remember all those scenes, bittersweet smile slowly forming on his lips. It has been three years, and yet he couldn't help but to tear up every time he remembers all of those. He regrets nothing, because he knows despite what had happened, he became so happy. 

"I missed you." He softly whispers, his voice broke as tears slowly fall down from his eyes. He looks at his lover, lying under the ground and only gravestone was seen with his name on it. 

_Mark Lee_

_August 02, 1999 - August 27, 2024_

It has been 2 years since he died during a car crash, it was their anniversary and they were planning to have a little getaway, but that all became a huge accident, and Donghyuck was lucky he still have the chance to live. It was heartbreaking how he watch his lover swimming in his own blood, calling his name like it was the only word he knows and how his eyes lost it's spark as he lost his breath. 

It was heartbreaking how it should've been their happy day, celebrating their first year of being in love and still together. It's been 2 years yet Donghyuck is still in an agony, blaming himself for the accident and wishing it was him that died instead the amazing man that had passed. 

"I miss you.. I miss you so fucking much..." He sobs, his knee already on the ground. "Why do you have to leave me like this?" He cries painfully, mumbling I love yous and I miss yous like it was some sort of a mantra.

2 years had passed yet his feelings and how much he loves his man never fades. 

_Oh, how he wish both of them passed away and end all of this suffering._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
